Recent high-performance polymer materials used in the field of optics have been required to have both high transmittance of and light resistance (weatherability) against blue light to ultraviolet light (with wavelengths of 500 nm to 380 nm) mainly from the viewpoint of their mode of use and heat resistance in a soldering step mainly from the viewpoint of their manufacturing process. Hence, attempts have been made to replace an aromatic compound in a polymer material with an alicyclic compound (see, for example, PTL 1 to 5). These attempts have achieved some success, but further improvement has been awaited.
Note that, in the field of polyimide-based materials, the applicant of the present application has disclosed a tetracarboxylic acid having a bis-spironorbornane structure and derivatives thereof as compounds having an alicyclic structure usable for producing polyimide-based materials excellent in light transmittance and heat resistance; however, no diepoxy compound having a bis-spironorbornane structure has been disclosed (PTL 6 and 7).